Problèmes de Weasley
by nutella-miel
Summary: Il est arrivé bien des malheurs aux Weasley mais ce n'est pas fini... Ne vous fiez pas a la lettre, je ne connais pas la signification.


Bonjour. Jaime pas trop parler alors je dis pas grand chose. Ma fic a un decoupage irregulier, vous verrez a la fin.

Molly s'assit, épuisée. Elle avait passer la journée a nettoyer, pour se changer les esprits. Ça faisait maintenant 1 an. 1 an que ces deux accidents ont eu lieu. Les souvenirs défilèrent dans la tête de la maman Weasley et elle éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Ginevra, la cadette de la famille, descendit dans la cuisine, alertée par le bruit des pleurs de sa mère. La jeune fille ne demanda rien, elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé i an. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pût.

\- Je t'aime Ginny, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Ginny lâcha sa mère qui grogna de frustration. Ginny ouvrit un placard d'où elle sortit un chiffon qu'elle humidifia. Elle le déposa sur le front de sa mère et s'écroula sur une chaise voisine. Elle entendit du bruit a l'étage, dans la chambre de Fred. Molly lui fit signe de monter. La rouquine se leva et obéit. Elle escalada les escaliers et toqua doucement a la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée alors Ginny entra sans autorisation. Son frère était assis en tailleur sur son lit et il griffonnait sur un cahier en cuir noir. Quand il vit sa sœur il referma le cahier et dit :

\- Salut.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Mouais, bof. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui n'est ce pas hein ?

\- Oui, dit Ginny, le visage assombri

\- Comment va maman ?

\- Mal. Elle pleurait quand je l'ai laissée.

\- Aïe.

\- C'est quoi que tu écrivais dans ton cahier.

\- Un cahier ? Quel cahier ?

\- Celui que tu cache sous ton oreiller.

\- Ah celui la ? Dit Fred en montrant l'ouvrage recouvert de cuir noir

\- Oui, celui-la.

\- Oh rien d'important.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu pourras dire a maman que je n'ai plus d'encre s'il te plait ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Merci. Et passe voir George, il m'a sembler entendre du bruit au plafond.

\- j'y vais. Je te ramène un petit déjeuner ensuite.

\- Merci Gin.

\- De rien.

Elle embrassa son frère et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle aperçut Fred écrivant a nouveau dans son carnet. Ginevra sourit et monta encore a l'étage au dessus. Il y avait 2 portes, la première étant la chambre de Ginny et la deuxième celle de George. La rouquine entra dans la deuxième et vit le jumeau a la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et s'installa a cote de lui. Elle suivit son regard et vit qu'il fixait un balai. Celui de Fred.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voler ? proposa la cadette

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Prend son balai. Ça ne le gênera pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui. Aller. Habille toi.

\- Comment va maman ?

\- Elle a connu mieux.

George soupira. Ginny sortit de la chambre et redescendit a la cuisine ou molly pleurait toujours. Celle-ci articula :

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Fred a faim, alors j lui prépare son déjeuner et ensuite je vais allé faire un tour en balai avec George.

\- D'accord. Il reste du pain aux prunes dans un des placard au dessus de la gazinière. Fred adore ça.

\- Je regarde. Ah et il n'a plus d'encre aussi.

\- Ça te gène de passer au chemin de traverse tout a l'heure ? Je n'ai pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai. Ah oui j'ai trouvé le pain. Un verre de jus de citrouille et c'est bon. J'arrive maman.

Ginny prit le plateau et monta les escaliers en prenant soin de ne rien renverser. Elle posa le plateau devant la porte et toqua. Elle remonta les escaliers pour aller chercher George. Elle redescendit 10 minutes plus tard avec lui. Elle humidifia a nouveau le chiffon de sa mère, l'embrassa et sortit rejoindre George qui l'attendait, le balai de son frère a la main. La cadette alla chercher le sien au fond du jardin dans la cabane. Elle l'enfourcha et les deux Weasley s'envolèrent a travers les collines.

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi !?

\- Je peux venir avec toi au chemin de traverse ?

Ginny s'arrêta d'un coup, faisant presque tomber George qui la percuta.

\- Comment ça tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Je ...

\- Hors de question ! Tu sais les conséquences que ça implique si tu viens !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Tiens va dire a maman que tu veux venir !

\- JE NE PEUX PAS !

Ginny se mordit la lèvre quand elle réalisa l'horreur qu'elle avait prononcée. Quand elle osa regarder a nouveau son frère, elle vit qu'il pleurait doucement. Elle approcha son balai du sien et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, c'était bien la seule qui pouvait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Pardon George…

\- T'inquiète. Je vais rentrer.

Il partit avant que la rouquine puisse dire quelque chose.

« Je suis vraiment horrible » pensa Ginny

Elle partit vers le chemin de traverse. Quand elle arriva dans la rue, elle descendit de son balai et avança jusqu'à un magasin qui vendait des plumes et de l'encre. Elle acheta l'encre de Fred, paya et ressortit. Il lui restait encore 15 gallions. Ginny transplana avec son balai à Pré au Lard. Elle traversa le village et se rendit a honeydukes. Elle acheta quelques paquets de bonbons pour George. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la boutique, elle transplana a nouveau et rentra en volant. Quand elle pénétra dans la maison, Molly lui sauta dessus.

\- Il ne faut pas 20 ans pour aller au chemin de traverse ! Et pourquoi George est entré en pleurant ? Et en sang !

\- En sang !?

\- Oui en sang ! Que s'est il passé !?

\- Je ne sais pas… il ne saignait pas.

\- Vas le soigner !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il saigne depuis tout a l'heure !?

\- Personne ne peut le soigner tu te rappelle ! Monte !

Ginny monta en courant et ouvrit la porte a la volée. George été allongé, très mal en point. Elle fit apparaître du désinfectant et des bandages. Il protesta quand sa sœur fit couler le désinfectant sur ses plaies, acte qui le brulait.

\- C'est pour ton bien, ne cessez de répéter Ginny terriblement désolée

Quand elle eu fini de nouer les bandages, elle s'assit sur le lit a cote de George. Elle entama la conversation :

\- Je croyais que tu rentrais a la maison.

\- J'avais voulu te rejoindre.

\- Tu n'as pas a le faire !

\- Oui mais…

\- Pas de mais. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Je m'en fous ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre !

\- Parc que ta famille ne suffit pas ?!

\- Fred…

\- Est dans le même état que toi et ne dis rien !

Ginny se leva, en colère. Elle claqua la porte mais entendit quand même les paroles de George.

\- Tu parles d'une famille ! Il manque la moitié !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

La rouquine descendit voir Fred.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe, j'ai entendu maman hurler quand georgy est rentré.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Il a voulu te suivre pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce avec.

\- Jamais je n'aurais penser que tu dirais ça de ton frère.

\- Ça m'arrive.

\- Tiens au fait, j'ai ton encre, répliqua la jeune fille en tendant un emballage en kraft a fred.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je te laisse je vais donner ça a George, dit elle en montrant l'autre paquet.

\- Donner vraiment ?

\- Bon d'accord, déposé devant sa chambre.

Fred sourit et sa sœur quitta la pièce. Elle deposa les friandises devant la chambre de George et descendit voir sa mère. Elles parlèrent de l'État de George et préparent le repas de manière moldue. Soudain, Molly s'arrêta. Ginny fixa sa mère. Celle-ci prononça pour la première fois depuis un an :

\- Ils me manques tous les 3.

Avant de s'écrouler en pleurs. Ginny ne sut que faire. C'était la première fois que Molly craquait a ce point la. Sa fille était désemparée.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Molly réveilla sa fille a 10h, ce qui étonna celle-ci car sa mère était plus du genre a la laisser dormir. La maman Weasley était complètement paniqué.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?

\- Ils m'ont… ils m'ont appelé…

\- Qui ça ils ?

\- Le ministère.

\- Oh. Et que veulent ils.

\- Eux. Ils veulent les engager pour remplacer ton père…

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est inhumain ! Déjà, ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher de quelqu'un et puis… pour remplacer papa ?! Et puis quoi encore !

\- Ils ont dis… qu'ils ne lâcheront pas prise….

\- Je vais aller les voir moi !

\- Genève! Ne pas!

Ginny n'écouta pas sa mère, elle partit s'habiller et transplana. Elle prit l'entrée des visiteurs et passa donc dans la cabine téléphonique. Des que la rousse arriva au ministère, quelqu'un l'appela.

\- Vous !

\- Ginevra. J'ai fini par croire que tu n'arrivera jamais.

\- Que faites vous ici !?

\- Je suis ministre.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles élections et rien n'est paru dans la gazette.

\- C'était des élections privées.

\- Interdites oui.

\- Insolente. Tu tiens ça de tes des frères ?

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'eux ! Dit ginny en sortant sa baguette

\- Je n'ai cité personne.

\- Vous parlez de Fred et George.

\- Peut être.

\- Vous voulez les recruter.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'attendais. Je te veux toi aussi.

\- Pour remplacer mon père ? Jamais !

\- Ce minable ne mérite que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père !

\- Réfléchis a l'offre, c'est tout.

\- Comment osez vous changer de sujet ?!

Une secrétaire arriva. Ginevra ne pût savoir de quel bureau venait elle.

\- Monsieur malfoy ? Besoin de vous en salle d'audience.

Lucius partit avec la secrétaire sans un mot pour la jeune femme. Pour qui se prenait il celui la ? Et quelle était cette élection privée ? Ginny mourrait d'envie d'accepter, juste pour apprendre un peu plus sur l'accident de Arthur, celui des jumeaux mais aussi l'histoire de lucius ministre. Mais une fois engagée au ministère, elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir partir avec le père Malfoy comme ministre. Elle prit son courage a deux mains et couru après lucius.

\- Mr Malefoy ! Appela t elle.

Il se retourna.

\- Notre conversation était close dans mes souvenirs.

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait a faire pour être engagée ici.

\- Cela ne se fait sûrement pas en deux minutes, pauvre ignorante.

\- Je ne suispas ignorante, je demande des renseignements.

Lucius adressa un regard a la secrétaire signifiant clairement qu'elle devra se débrouiller sans lui. Il:passa devant Ginny et accéléra le pas jusque son bureau. De la bas, il sortit plusieurs papiers.

\- Il y a aussi des documents a ramenerr. Tiens.

Ginevra le regarda avec méfiance. Depuis quand est ce qu'il la tutoyait ?

\- Merci.

Elle prit le tas de papier qu'elle dissimula avec un sort de retressicement ( nda : aucune idée de comment ça s'écrit mais vous avez compris ).Elle sortit du bureau et se rendit a l'atrium, la ou elle prit une cheminee pour rentree chez elle. Molly n'était pas la mais elle lui avait laisser un message. Ginny le lut et monta lassement les escaliers jusqu'en sa chambre. La bas elle signa les papiers du ministère et elle partit la chambre de sa mère pour rassembler ceux qu'ils fallait joindre. La rouquins assembla le dossier et l'accrocha a la pâte de sa nouvelle chouette effraie brune ( nda : petit clin d'œil ) qui s'envola a travers les collines. La jeune fille la regarda jusque celle ci disparut du paysage.

Vous m'en voyez excusée, mais mon histoire n'est pas coupé en chapitre, c'est juste que jz voulais vos avis tout de suite plutôt que attendre la fin de ma fiction. Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais c'est plus galère avec ma tablettes. N'hésitez pas a rewiver les amis !

Peace !


End file.
